warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Juggernaut
| faction = Infested | type = Field Boss | weapon = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = 3,500 | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 200 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 1500 | baselevel = 15 | abilities = Charge Infested Spawn Tar Toxic Rain Quill Shot | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | blueprint_drops = Pherliac Pods Blueprint 10% | other_drops = Chitinous Husk 25% Infected Palpators 25% Pulsating Tubercles 25% Severed Bile Sac 25% }} The Juggernaut is a large, quadrupedal Infested creature armed with formidable ranged attacks and deadly close-quarters combat abilities. Combining these threats with its heavy armor shell, the Juggernaut becomes an intimidating opponent. The Juggernaut's abilities include a charging body attack, a ranged spine strike (a scaled version of the Phorid's similar attack) and the ability to resurrect a number of nearby dead Infested. Tactics *The Juggernaut will make its presence known on any Infested mission by roaring accompanied with flickering lights, in a fashion similar to assassins like the Stalker. The roar will buff a number of Infested units within the vicinity of the player, indicated by an orange aura around them. The Juggernaut will only spawn if several of these buffed units are killed. The more players there are in a Squad, the more Infested must be killed to lure the Juggernaut out. If the player does not wish for the Juggernaut to spawn, they may simply avoid combat until it moves on. **The Juggernaut's Roar will also disable active powers like to all infested within range. *The Juggernaut's armor shell greatly reduces the damage of all direct attacks. Players can reliably damage the monster by attacking its two weak points: **The first weak point is the glowing stomach located on its underside, which the Juggernaut will expose before performing its ground stomp attack. Even when unexposed, it is possible to bounce launcher explosives underneath of the creature and damage the weak spot that way. **The second weak point is the maw on its back from which the Juggernaut launches its ranged attacks. The maw stays protected for all but a split second when it is opened. Successfully attacking this spot causes massive damage, but beware its lethal spine strike which can decimate lightly armored warframes with a single barrage. *The Juggernaut is incapable of climbing high surfaces. If it cannot be defeated, simply luring the Juggernaut into a deep pit can render it mostly harmless. *The Juggernaut can be damaged by 's . Percentage based damage such as completely bypasses The Juggernaut's armor. Notes *Can be chained with 's . *Can be affected by 's to deal additional damage, making it much more easy to deal much more damage while its maw is closed. *Can be put to sleep by 's sleep arrows, although for minimal duration. *Can be resurrected and enthralled by ' . *Can become mind controlled by , although for minimal duration. *Ash's augment does not strip Juggernaut's armor, but a Kavat's Sharpened Claws does. * 's both seem to bypass the Juggernaut's armor. **The will also somewhat bypass it, dealing minor damage over time. ** 's channeling thrown attacks will also ignore Juggernaut's armor. * 's copies can be used to lock Juggernaut into ranged attack cycle with some positioning, which allows for free shots in vulnerable parts. * 's can be used to easily and passively kill the Juggernaut, as the damage done by the Mallet scales with the Juggernaut's own damage done to it. Simply throw the Mallet down, use , and then crouch in rhythm to gain the Nocturne stealth buff, causing the Juggernaut to focus all attacks on the Mallet (this works best while solo). *Can be proc-ed with damage. *Can be proc-ed with damage, which bypasses the Juggernaut's armor and deals full damage. *Resource boosters do not affect the materials dropped by the Juggernaut, but will cause it to drop an additional material piece while also providing a second chance at the Pherliac Pods Blueprint. *Donning the extra protection of 's Hysteria or 's Iron Skin can help players fight the Juggernaut within its normally intimidating close range. *Does count as a kill objective in Exterminate missions. *The Juggernaut will spawn only when a large portion of the buffed infested are killed within about a minute of its original roar. *Its roar breaks the effects of on nearby infested. *Players need not kill any infested to trigger the Juggernaut's roar. For parties who wish to provoke the Juggernaut, a common tactic is to run past all infested until the first roar and then turn and kill them all. *Juggernaut spawns reliably on Isos, Eris, Armaros, Europa, and Orokin Derelict Capture. Ignore the Infested along the way, capture your target, and the Juggernaut will roar shortly after. For the Sands of Inaros quest step repeat this five times. *When running a weekly Survival mission with Clem, a juggernaut will spawn and attack the Tenno at the five-minute mark so long as the tileset is controlled by the Infested. *Armaros, Europa is a low-level mission with common Juggernaut spawns. Within 20 consecutive test runs, all 20 yielded a Juggernaut spawn. Furthermore, of those 20, 19 of them roared within the first minute of the mission. However, this is all anecdotal evidence and requires further test runs before any conclusions should be drawn. *If the player manages to stay hidden after killing all nearby Infested, the Juggernaut will enter an unalerted state. The Juggernaut is susceptible to stealth finisher attacks which can potentially kill the monster in a single strike with a strong enough weapon. If the Juggernaut survives a stealth finisher, the player can evade its detection and repeat the process. *The demolisher version of the juggernaut has the weak point on its back always open. | mission = Hallowed Nightmares | ability = Charge Infested Spawning Tar Toxic Rain | infested = ??? | ferritearmor = ??? | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = N/A | mod_drops = 0.57% 0.57% 0.57% 0.22% 0.22% 0.22% 15 Endo 0.63% | other_drops = Chitinous Husk 25% Infected Palpators 25% Pulsating Tubercles 25% Severed Bile Sac 25% }} |-|Demolisher Juggernaut= | weapon = ?? | infested = 3000 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Blueprint (1.25%) Blueprint (1.25%) | mod_drops = Bane of Infested 3.75% Cleanse Infested 3.75% Expel Infested 3.75% Smite Infested 3.75% }} }} Trivia *The Juggernaut is based on the Juggernaut Behemoth, which was the last of the winning entries of the Enemies of the Tenno contest to be implemented into the game, and was designed by player SilverBones, who also designed the melee weapon. Bugs *After the Juggernaut's first roar, sometimes all Infested units will have the orange aura for the rest of the mission. *The Demolisher Juggernaut's Codex entry does not list an armor type for it, despite it having ferrite armor. Media *First roar announcing the Juggernaut: :: *Lotus announcement: :: :: *Second roar announcing the Juggernaut: :: *Spawn: :: :: Warframe - Roar Juggernaut Juggernaut 'Level 100' (Warframe) juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut in Simulacrum infestedspawnglitch.jpg|An example showing a spawn glitch from the Juggernaut, spawning very high level Infested Warframe_20190918085611.jpg|Demolisher Juggernaut, as seen in the Codex Patch History *Balanced the Juggernaut to be more manageable in high-level Infested missions, particularly Infested Sorties. The Juggernaut's level will never exceed 80, and there is now a cap on the number of reinforcements that the Juggernaut can spawn during the stomp attack. The Juggernaut is also limited to one spawn per mission. *Reduced the effectiveness of Crowd Control abilities solely on the Infested Juggernaut. *Introduced. }} See also *Juggernaut Behemoth, the larger boss variant. es:Juggernaut Category:Infested Category:Update 16 Category:Community Concept Category:Field Boss